


The Momumental Dime Chase

by Mischeivious_lil_kitsune



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Children of Characters, Cute Kids, F/M, Meddling Kids, Original Character(s), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeivious_lil_kitsune/pseuds/Mischeivious_lil_kitsune
Summary: Two kids appear one day at McDuck Mansion who claim to steal Scrooge's dime for their mother. Magica appears for her usual attempt to steal the dime but is beaten to the punch by the two kids. Seeing as they have a common nuisance, Scrooge and Magica will have to put their differences aside and get the dime back from the kids. By using Gladstone. Who may or may not still have complicated feelings for Magica. With that, everyone plans for the greatest monumental dime chase ever.Or in other words, my self-indulgent fanfic featuring my OCs and my ship.





	1. For Mom

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to get this in for Mother's Day, but missed that by a long shot.
> 
> Special thanks to Steph for helping me create my OCs

A young male duck, wearing a green shirt and pink hoodie and a black witch hat asked his sister a big question. “Are you sure this is a good idea Flavia?”

The young female duck, wearing a simple dark green dress and worn down red hat with a four leaf clover on it. Turned to him “Of course I’m sure. Besides Felix, do you think mom would rather have the greatest gift she never had or just some macaroni artwork?”

Felix looked down at his feet. “But mom said she loves our macaroni artwork.” he said sheepishly.

“That’s not the point. We need to get her a good Mother’s Day gift this year.” Flavia held out a measuring tape to Felix. “I can’t do this without you Felix.”

Felix pondered a bit and grabbed the bottom of the measuring tape. “Okay, let’s do this for mom.” Felix pulled the measuring tape, and from there they arrived instantly in front of the gates of McDuck mansion.

“Okay, now that we’re here, we should try to infiltrate the mansion.” Felix said. “The best way of entry points should still be this ledge over to the West and-”

“Incoming!” screamed a voice, a football flew over the fence of the McDuck mansion and onto Felix’s head.

“Ow! What the-” Felix head was throbbing.

“Who threw that!?” Flavia yelled.

“Sorry, that was us.” said by a young feminine voice. The gate started to open, and there showed Webby, Huey, Dewey, and Louie. “Well me. I threw it a bit hard.”

“A bit hard? You threw it across acres!” yelled Louie.

“Yeah, so hard that it hit my brother in the head.” Flavia turned to Felix. “Are you okay Felix?”

“Ow, my head.” Felix grabbed his throbbing head waiting for the pain to go away.

“Oh no. Do you have ice or something?” Flavia asked the group.

Webby saw Felix in pain. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry! We have ice! Come with us and I’ll get you some to make up for my mistake!” Webby said in a panicked tone. She and the kids led the two ducklings to the mansion.

“Nice job getting hit in the head Felix. We got in!” Flavia whispered in Italian to Felix. Felix could only reply with a groan.

“I’m Webby by the way. Sorry again for hitting you in the head with the football.”

“I-it’s okay.” Felix said.

“So who are you two?” Huey asked the two other kids.

“I’m Flavia and my brother is Felix.”

“Cool, I’m Dewey and those other two are my brothers.”

“Huey and Louie.” Flavia replied.

“Yes, how did you know?”

“Umm...lucky guess?” Flavia laughed nervously.

“Well, more like an educated guess. You all look like triplets, so I’m guessing your parents either gave you alliterative names or your names rhymed.” chimed in Felix. “Our parents decided to go with the alliterative approach.” The other kids looked at each other for a bit, and agreed silently with each other on Felix’s comments. Flavia breathed a sigh of relief.

Louie looked suspiciously at the two of them. “I haven’t seen you two before in Duckburg.”

“Oh, we’re visiting family, we’re not from here.” Flavia replied.

“Oh really, where are you two from?”

“From Italy. One of our Grunkles live around here and we’re going to visit him.”

“Grunkle? What in the world is that?” asked Dewey.

“It’s a shortened version of Great Uncle.” replied Felix, still wincing from the pain on his head.

“I’m so sorry I hit you in the head Felix, we’ll get you fixed right up.” Webby said.

When kids got to the mansion’s kitchen, Webby fixed up an ice pack and wrapped it up in a towel and was about grab Felix’s hat to put it on his, until he swats her hand away from it.

“That’s okay I got it.” He grabbed the towel wrapped ice pack and put it inside his witch hat. Dewey looked suspiciously at him.

“Why are you wearing a witch hat when Halloween isn’t for months?” Huey asked.

“Are you a witch!?” Dewey gasped.

“N-no, I’m wearing it be-because me and my sister kind of bad hair at the moment.” Felix looked down blushing in embarrassment.

“Yeah, one of my classmates ‘accidentally’ burned my hair and I felt embarrassed by the way I looked. Felix decided to shave some of his own so I wouldn’t feel embarrassed alone.” Flavia said proudly. “Which helped, for a while. Then our parents just gave us their hats until our hair grows back.”

“That explains the weird hats.” Louie said while concentrating playing a video game which caught Felix’s eye.

“Is that a Nintendo Switch?” Felix's eyes went starry-eyed.

“Yeah.”

“That’s so retro.”

“What?” Louie looked up at Felix. “Retro? It was just released last year.”

“I mean, you get to play retro games on there.” Felix laughed nervously.

“Hm, yeah.”

“Could I play with you on one of the games?” Felix asked shyly.

“I don’t know, I don’t play amateurs.” Louie was uninterested.

“Actually I play in competitions back home.” 

Louie’s ears perked up at the sound of it. “Oh really? Well I guess that means I have to defend my home country and show you how we do it here.” Louie grabbed his hand and led him out of the kitchen into the game room. 

Dewey ran after them. “Wait for me! I wanna play too!” he followed the two out of the kitchen.

Just then, Flavia felt her phone vibrate, she took out her phone out of her pocket and saw a text message from Felix. “Flavia, continue on with the plan. When you’re close to the dime, let me know and I’ll catch up. I’ll serve as a distraction for now.”

“If they’re going to start playing again I better grab some snacks.” Huey said going into the pantry and pulling out some snack chips, cookies, and Nutella Spread and Go snack pack. It caught Flavia’s eyes.

“Oh my gosh! Is that Nutella!?” she gasped.

“Yeah, I grab extra for you.” Huey said and grabbed a couple more.

“Those are my favorite! Thank you!” Flavia happily grabbed one from Huey and followed Huey and Webby to the game room.

Once the three got into the room, they saw the others already playing a match of Splatoon. Felix was already creating a distraction, Flavia needed to get away and start looking for what they came for. She tried to walk out of the room but was interrupted by Huey and Webby.

“Where are you going?” asked Huey.

“I’m going to the bathroom.” Flavia opened the door of the game room.

“You’re going to have a hard time finding it, I can help you.” said Webby.

“With my luck, I’m sure I can find it.” Flavia shrugged.

“But the mansion is huge and you can easily get lost.” said Huey.

“It’s no problem I can help you!” Webby grabbed Flavia’s hand and led her to the bathroom. “I’ll wait for you outside so you don’t get lost on your way back.”

“You don’t have to do that.” Flavia said nervously. “It’s um, going to take a while.”

“Nonsense, take your time.” Webby said happily. Flavia went into the bathroom and locked the door. She had to think fast, she was trapped and can’t look for the dime with Webby looking after her. She looked around the bathroom and saw a vent above the toilet. She climbed up on the toilet and crawled through the vents. Looking for a specific room that had a specific person inside. She crawled looking through every single vent, until she finds she’s right above Scrooge napping in his big chair in the office. Satisfied, Flavia takes out her phone and texts Felix.

Back at the game room, the boys were having fun to play video games. Mostly.

“I win again.” Felix cracked his knuckles.

“Yeah for the tenth match in a row! You gotta give me some time to know your tricks.” said Louie.

“Come on Louie, this he’s way better than us, and we’re playing two on one.” said Dewey.

“I could always put on more handicaps for me.” said Felix.

“Oh no! I can totally play you at your level. Let’s play the next match!” Louie said and grabbed the controller.

Felix felt his phone vibrate and took it out and saw his sister’s text. “Felix, I found it! It’s in the big office that has the portrait of him and Grauntie Goldie. Well right now it doesn’t, but it’s in that office. I’m going to start to try to get the dime. Wish me luck!” His heart started racing, he was starting to get nervous since his sister reached the objective. He needed a convenient excuse to get out of the room

-BLAR-

Loud alarms went off, Felix dropped his controller and covered his ears.

“What’s going on!?” He screamed.

“Don’t worry we’re just under attack by a witch who’s out to get our Uncle’s dime!” Louie yelled back.

“What?!” 

“Do you need me to repeat it?!”

“No! I mean, is she that much of a threat?!” Felix yelled back.

“Yeah, she is! We’re gonna go on lock down soon!” Dewey yelled.

Now was Felix’s chance, his nerves were fading and was about to feel the rush of adrenaline. “I need to find my sister!” He yelled and ran right out of the game room, still covering his ears.

“Wait Felix, you want to head over to your left for your sister!” Huey yelled as Felix ran past him. “Wait you’re going the wrong way!”

Meanwhile Flavia was also covering her ears. “What the heck!? Why is this so loud!” She yelled.

Scrooge woke up to a scare from nap when he heard the alarm go off. “AHHH!!! What is it?!” It only took a few seconds to realize which alarm this was. “Oh no, it's that witch again.” He got up from his chair and was about to walk out of the office, until Flavia accidentally lost her balance and fell on top of the vents, which opened and fell into the office and into Scrooge’s arms.

“Oh yee gads!” her fall caught Scrooge off guard. “You infernal witch! Why I-” He saw the child and paused for a bit before regaining his composure. “I’m sorry about that. Are you okay lass?”

Just then the door opened by Felix and saw Scrooge and Flavia. “Flavia!” he yelled. 

“Don't worry Felix I'm okay!” Flavia yelled back.

Scrooge was baffled by these two unknown kids that came into his office. “What is going on here?!”

“THIS!” Flavia yelled, dug her hand into the neck of Scrooge's coat and grabbed the his lucky dime necklace. She pulled off and broke the necklace in one quick strong tug. “Felix, catch!” she threw the dime necklace at her brother. Felix caught it by the chains and put lucky dime necklace in his pocket.

Flavia grabbed a hold of Scrooge's top hat and pulled it down hard that the hat covered his eyes and was stuck on his head disorienting him. Scrooge dropped Flavia, and while he was trying to take off his hat the twins ran out fast. 

“We did it! We did it!” Flavia yelled that phrase on repeat while they were running. While running they saw the other kids heading in their direction. Felix knew they would cause trouble, as much as he hate to do this, he knew that there had to be one thing to be done.

“Hey why are you two running?!” yelled Huey. Felix reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a long stick.

“What are you doing Felix?!” Dewey yelled. But it was too late. Felix channeled all his energy to use telekinesis to push the kids to one side of the wall so he and Flavia can run past them.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, but we have to do this!” Felix yelled as he ran past them.

“What’s going on?!” yelled Webby. She and the triplets tried to move but felt a heavy force pushing against the wall.

“I can’t move!” Louie yelled. After a couple of minutes the heavy force disappeared and they all fell to the ground. Just then Scrooge started running down the hallway along with Mrs. Beakley and Donald.

“Children! Are you alright!?” Scrooge yelled. He, Donald, and Beakley helped the kids off the floor.

“We’re fine, but what happened?” asked Huey.

“Those two kids just stole my lucky dime!” Scrooge was angry. “Not even my own enemies knew that I kept my lucky dime on my person all time! How did they know?!”

“I can’t believe we were betrayed.” Webby said sadly.

“Come on they were just running down the hallway!” Dewey said pointing in the direction where the twins ran. The group got up and ran.

Eventually Flavia and Felix got to the main entrance of the mansion. They stopped for a moment to catch their breath to hear Scrooge’s voice. “Don’t let them get away!”

“We need to get away!” yelled Flavia. The two young ducks were about to head to the front door until they heard a voice.

“Well, well, Scroogie. Thanks to my luck detector I can see you’re going to bring that dime to me!” It was am ominous, low, feminine voice.

“That voice…” Flavia felt a sense of dread. “Felix we need to go now!” But it was too late, the entrance door burst open by the door. Flavia turned around to try and run but they were trapped by Scrooge and company. 

“Magica De Spell! I should’ve known!” yelled Scrooge.

“Who else would it be darling!” asked Magica.

“How could you use kids to steal the dime for you?! I knew you stooped low, but not like this!”

“Wait, what’re you talking about?! And can we please turn off this infernal alarm!” Beakley took out her smartphone and deactivated the alarm system.

“Oh thank god, I thought my ears were going to bleed.” Felix said in Italian to Flavia. Magica recognized the language and was caught off by the two kids in front of her. Especially with one of them wearing the witch hat.

“Who are you two? Are you students of Wefora Witchcraft Academy? What in the Hades’ name are you two doing here?” Magica asked the two ducklings in Italian. The twins froze in place unsure of what to do.

“Magica, how could you use kids to steal the dime for you? And how did they know where it was?” Scrooge interrupted.

“I didn’t have any kid steal for me. That dime is for me.”

“It’s not for you.” Flavia yelled.

“It’s for our mom!” Felix yelled and grabbed another object from his hoodie pocket. It was a small round oval object, he threw it on the ground and it released a lot of smoke to cover everyone’s vision. While everyone was distracted, Felix grabbed his sister’s hand and escaped into the nearest vent.

“That was close” Flavia said.

“This is bad. This is bad. This is bad.” Felix kept repeating the same phrase over and over. Flavia saw her brother panicking and helped to calm him down.

“Felix it’s okay. Breathe.” Flavia said in calming voice. Felix heard his sister’s word and started to take deep breaths. “We just have to roll with it. Let’s find a way outside and then we can go home.”

“O-okay.” Felix’s heartbeat went back to normal. He started to crawl to in a direction and his sister followed him.

“What just happened?” asked Dewey.

“The dime got away, by two snot-nosed brats.” Magica huffed. “How in the world did you let those two get away? They should’ve been easy to capture.”

“I-I was caught off guard!” Scrooge defended.

“Ugh, excuses. I can’t exactly achieve my goals when your dime is missing. Scroogie, why don’t you use one of your traps like you use on me?”

“Are you kidding me? Those kids will be killed. Can’t you use your magic to catch them?”

“They look young witches, but If they’re novices in magic, they probably don’t know how to properly counter yet. If they can’t counter, they could be harmed.” Magica said folding her arms. “And I don’t want to deal with those consequences or their parents. We need some kind of magical barrier to protect the brats.”

“But where will we find that?” asked Scrooge. Just then a piece of paper flew through the opened door of the opened mansion and another person walks up to it.

“I was following this floating hundred dollar bill only for it to lead me to the mansion. There must’ve been a reason for it leading me here because I see my dear uncle is going need my luck to get rid of this witch here.” said a deep smug voice.

“Gladstone!” Magica and Scrooge yelled.

“His luck is like an umbrella.” Magica said looking at Scrooge.

Scrooge looked back her. “Then I can actually use my trap on kids. Good idea.”

Gladstone was caught off guard, everything was off.

“What the? What the heck is going on here?” Gladstone asked. “Why aren’t you two fighting or running away from one another? Don’t tell me Magica hypnotized you Uncle McDunkle.” Gladstone turned to look at the group. “Did she hypnotize all of you too?” Gladstone was about to get worked up until Scrooge went up to him and put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

“Don’t worry Gladstone, we’re fine. Things are a bit different today. Two random kids just stole my lucky dime.” Scrooge said to Gladstone.

“And unfortunately, we have to cooperate to get it back from them. And we need your help to catch them safely.” Magica said.

“You both know I hate having my luck used by others.” Magica and Scrooge looked away from Gladstone. “I’m not going to be used because you two can’t catch a couple of kids. How do you know if they’re not with Magica?”

“Actually,” Webby said. “Magica didn’t even do anything. Flavia and Felix were the ones who stole the dime for whoever their mom is. Which I thought was Magica, but now I’m not sure.”

“Wait what?” Gladstone asked. Everyone else, especially Magica, was also surprised. “So the kids are hers?!” Gladstone panicked a bit. The two had a bit of a complicated past, where the goose was used in order to get his uncle’s dime. He did still crush on her, despite the fact the last time they interacted she initially manipulated his feelings to get close to the dime. He is still a bit heartbroken by the incident.

“Well I mean they said they were from Italy, they definitely know how to use magic, used a smoke screen bomb similar to Magica’s foof bombs, and one of them was wearing a witch hat.”

Everyone was quiet and looked at Magica. Especially Gladstone, he has no idea what’s going on, and now he’s hearing the last woman he loved and missed moved on and probably found another lover already.

“But it doesn’t make sense.” Magica said trying to shake the preposterous suspicious off her.

“Which is also true.” said Webby. “Since they said the dime was for their mom and didn’t give it to you right away. So now I’m confused. Because who else would want Uncle Scrooge’s dime?” asked Webby.

“How can we be so sure that they’re not Magica’s kids and they’re just lying to cover her up?” Gladstone asked.

“I literally come here once every three months, it would’ve been obvious if I had those kids.” Magica mentioned. “The kids looked about eight or ten, there is no way I had them years ago.”

“What if-” 

Magica interrupted Gladstone. “Look, trust me those kids aren’t mine.”

“Trust you? Like with the Matilda incident?” Gladstone said angrily.

“We are not going to talk about Matilda right now! We have more pressing matters right now.” Magica said back. There was tension in the air felt by the rest of the group watching the two argue.

“There’s no time to argue right now,” Scrooge turned over the Gladstone. “We can sort this out after we catch the kids before they go back to wherever they came from.”

“He’s right, and I swear to make this temporary truce. But once we the dime back from the kids the truce is off.” Magica held out her hand. “Do we have a deal?”

Scrooge looked to Gladstone for approval, he knows his nephew had an issue time to time with people using his luck. But he always came through for family. Gladstone noticed Scrooge’s gaze, and knows his uncle cared deeply for that lucky dime, the first one he ever earned when he moved from Scotland. His luck usually been manipulated in the past by Magica to get his dime, but his luck will usually work out in the best way possible for him where it gets back into his uncle’s hands.

Gladstone looked at Scrooge. “Fine, go for it.” And then he turned to Magica. “Don’t you dare try anything funny.”

“I promise.” Scrooge shook Magica’s hand and the temporary truce was set. “Now how do we lure those kids into your traps?”

“Ahem.” Huey was clearing his throat. “We got a few ideas for bait.”


	2. Mother's Day Present

After a long time navigating the vents, the two twin ducks finally found a way outside of the mansion.

“Finally!” Flavia got out and laid down on the ground. “It was cramped in there.”

“Flavia move out of the way!” Flavia rolled over and into a bush. “Nice one sis.” Felix crawled out, stood up, and looked around. “Oh no, what the heck is this?!” He saw they ended up in the front yard and looked at all of the traps laid out there. Flavia stood up while brushing the leaves and dirt out of her hair and dress.

“Wow, he wasn’t kidding about those traps.” Flavia was about to start walking until Felix held her back.

“Sis, I really don’t think we can push our luck with this.”

“I think we could.” Flavia accidentally tripped and was about to fall into the laser, thankfully Felix grabbed her hand in time. Unfortunately for the Nutella snack pack, it disintegrated as it fell out of Flavia’s pocket. The duck twins eyes went wide.

“What the heck!? Those were real lasers! Oh my god, we could be killed!”

“My Nutella!” Felix shot his sister a look. “What? I have my priorities.” he shook his head. Felix helped his sister regain her balance and they both started looking around the yard of McDuck Manor on where to go next.

“Hey, the backyard is clear, let’s go through there.” Flavia said. Felix nodded and carefully walked to the backyard. Flavia heard faint binging noises and immediately grabbed Felix and dove into the nearest bush.

“What was that?” Flavia asked. “Are we going to walk into another trap?”

“Ack, no. I know those sounds. It sounds like the Mario Kart.” Felix sat up and looked out from the bushes and saw Gladstone sitting on the lawn lounge chair playing on a Nintendo Switch. “There! Someone’s playing it! Ooh, I really wanna try it.”

“We can’t, we need to get out of here asap.” Flavia looked at Gladstone playing video games. “If we could sneak past them we can -oh my god they have a Nutella jar.” Flavia eyed the opened Nutella jar on a small table next to Gladstone’s lawn chair.

“We shouldn’t try.” Felix said, his ears burned to hear the Mario Kart sound effects and music.

“We shouldn’t push our luck.” Flavia replied, but she was missing and craving for breadsticks dipped in Nutella. They both looked at each other and shrugged and ran towards Gladstone. Their childish impulses and recklessness knew no bounds.

“This is never going to work.” Gladstone said under his breath pausing the game to dip a breadstick in Nutella and much on it.

_ “The fam should be safe with Beakley and Donald. Everyone should be fine.” _ he thought.  _ “Magica better not do anything. She can catch and manipulate adults, how can she let those kids go so easily? I pretty sure those are her kids. But who’s the dad? Nope, no, I shouldn’t start thinking about that. But if they are, did she keep them a secret from me when we dated? And there I go again, I need to get my mind off of these kids.” _

“Hi!” Gladstone was shaken up by Flavia’s greeting. “I’m gonna have some of your Nutella and breadsticks, don’t worry I won’t double dip. Unless if I could keep the jar?” Gladstone looked at Flavia.

_ “What kind of kid wears a hat like this? I thought I was the only one who wears hats like these. Well used to. But I haven’t seen those sold in stores for a while.” _ he thought.

“Guess I can’t keep the jar?”

“No, you can’t.”

“Fine.” Flavia broke a breadstick in half and dipped them into the Nutella jar.

“Excuse me.” Gladstone felt a tug on his sleeve. “I would like a turn on the game, or we can play together for one match if you’re okay with that.” Felix looked up at Gladstone. He handed Felix the Switch.

“Here you can have a go at it.”

“Thank you.” Felix sat down on the farthest part of Gladstone’s lawn lounge chair and played his game.

He looked back and forth between the kids.  _ “Well, they don’t look like her too much. Their feathers look the same.” _ Gladstone thought. _ “Their beaks are a bit bigger and narrower for their age though. Maybe they’re not her kids after all. But they could’ve gotten it from their father. Wait a minute, who would be the father?” _

“Why are you staring at us?” Flavia interrupted his thoughts again.

“Um, uh, no reason.” Gladstone chuckled nervously. Just then a victory melody was heard on the Switch.

“I win again.” Felix turned to Gladstone and handed him back the Switch. “Thanks for letting me have a turn on it. Okay Flavia, I think we should go now.” Just as the two were about to walk away Gladstone grabbed them by the collars of their clothes.

“You can’t go yet, it’ll be dangerous if you do.” Gladstone warned them.

“Why?” Flavia asked.

Electric rails shot up from the ground creating a cage encapsulating the three. “That’s why.”

“Really Scroogey? That’s the ‘safest’ trap you have for them?” Meanwhile, in  McDuck Mansion, Magica and Scrooge were sitting at the control panels watching the twins and Gladstone on the screen surrounded by the rest of the McDuck family.

“Yes it is, and I’m surprised that you haven’t fallen into that one yet.” Scrooge got up from his seat. “Come on, it’s time to get my dime back.” The group got up and followed Scrooge and Magica, meanwhile, a few were hung behind at the back of the group.

“Webby, Donald, take these shock paralyzers with you. That witch may be up to something. If she tries anything or gets the dime first hit her with these.” Beakley said to them quietly. Donald and Webby put the paralyzers in their pockets and kept walking while staying behind the group to observe Magica. Donald noticed that Webby was much more quiet than usual.

“You look much more serious than normal Webby. Is everything okay?” Donald asked.

“Just trying to figure out who Flavia and Felix are. They’re Italian witches, but don’t look a lot like Magica now thinking about it. Even their beaks look bigger and narrower than ours.”

“Maybe they’re geese or swans, Gladstone’s beak was like that when we were kids. It takes a while to grow into it.”

“That would make sense, they could be somebody else’s kids. Except there hasn’t been anyone else who attempted to steal the dime besides Magica.”

“Maybe they’re adopted by her.” Huey chimed in.

“But the only one she’s taking care of is Lena, and she’s not here right now.” Webby replied.

“What if she paid off the kids to just help her?” Louie asked. “I would accept that offer.”

“No, according to Lena’s texts most of their money goes towards plane tickets to Duckburg. Sometimes to the point where they don’t get to eat much.” Webby replied. “I have an idea but it might sound too far-fetched.

“What is it?” Dewey asked.

“What if they’re Magica’s children who time traveled from the future to get the dime?” Webby said.

“Pssh, naw.” Dewey said.

“Time traveling is impossible. No one has ever done it before.” Huey said.

“No, it isn’t. I time traveled before.” Louie said. “I could bet my money on the time traveling theory.”

“It’s impossible, you have to create a perpetual amount of energy to do it.” Huey said.

“They could accidentally prevent themselves from being born. Who would risk messing up their future timeline with the butterfly effect?” Dewey asked. “I’m with Huey on this one. There’s no way they’re from the future.”

“You wanna bet?” Louie asked.

“I bet $10 on it.” Dewey said.

“I bet my chores list if I’m right.” Huey said.

“I just wanna find out if I’m right.” Webby said. “I gotta add this to my bulletin board. But who would be their dad though?” She scratched her head. “I mean the last person she went out with is Uncle Gladstone, so it could be hi-”

“Are you all still thinking they’re my kids?” Magica said loudly.

“You-you heard us?” Huey asked.

“Mainly your  _ ‘theories’  _ how their  _ ‘my’  _ kids.” Magica said, air quoting with her fingers. “They’re not my kids, taking care of one is a lot. I would never add on more. And I don’t have the money to pay off kids to do something that I could do on my own.” Magica shot her eyes at the kids. “If you do not stop this theorizing and betting I will personally hex you all after this is over.” Beakley shot her a nasty look. “Oh fine, a small hexing. Now let’s go and get this over with.” Magica groaned.

_ “Them being my future kids is a possibility.” _ Magica thought.  _ “But there are strict rules in the magic community that would prevent from getting any time traveling items. But if they did get those and they traveled to the past, then who in the world did I end up with? Oh no, what if it’s my childhood friend Rosolio? Please let them be adopted or that I didn’t end up with him..”  _ She shuddered at the thought.

_ “And is my future still that bad that I still need the dime? Why isn’t my future self doing this job? Am I too old and decrepit to steal the dime anymore? What in the world happens to me in the future?! Why doesn’t my husband go and do this for me? Or work with me to get the dime?” Magica shook her head. “No, I need to stop thinking about this. They’re not my kids and I will eventually get Scrooge’s dime before I’m tied down to kids and whoever I married.” _

Back in the backyard.

“What the, let us out of here!” Flavia was about to grab the rails until Gladstone pulled her back.

“Careful don’t touch that, it’s electrified!” Gladstone said. Felix walked around observing the cage. Gladstone tried to grab him but he was out of reach.

“Don’t worry, I won’t touch it. Anyways we can use magic to get out of this.” Felix said and went into his pocket to grab his wand. “Huh?” He kept feeling around his pockets but there wasn’t anything. “I can’t find my wand.”

“It’s okay, I can get this.” Flavia reached into her pockets only to find that her wand wasn’t there either. “Annnd I don’t have it either. Oh no.”

Gladstone held up the two wands. “Are you two looking for these?”

“When did you get those?” Felix asked.

“It was easy to grab them when you two were distracted.” Gladstone twirled both of the wands in each of his hands. “You two are just going to have to sit tight and give Scrooge his dime back.”

“No, we won’t.” Felix said.

“Yes, you will.”

“Guess it’s time to test this out.” Felix took out his phone and went into an app. He held out his phone to his sister. “Ready sis?”

“Ready!” Flavia held the phone in her brother’s hand. The two took a deep breath and then a light blue aura surrounded the cage.

“Whatever you kids are trying it won’t work the electric cage, it’s made with anti-magic technology. You can’t break out of here.” Gladstone said calmly laying back on the lawn chair and closing his eyes. “But it’s kinda cute you kids are trying to break out of this.” He started to feel the ground beneath him shaking. “Did my luck summon an earthquake again?” He opened his eyes to see part of the ground with the cage broke off from the rest of yard, and they were levitating upwards. He looked at the kids who were surrounded by light blue auras concentrating all their might to cast their magic. “Oh my god! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE! HELP!”

“What in blazes!?” Scrooge yelled. Everyone stared in awe at the small levitating piece of land, along with Gladstone screaming.

“I’m so glad I’m not in Gladstone’s place!” Donald cackled. “Not so easy is it Gladstone!” he yelled into the distance, but Gladstone couldn’t hear him.

“Impressive, those kids are skillful for their age.” Magica was bewildered by the sight.

“Let me down! Let me down!” Gladstone yelled.

“Okay.” Flavia said. She squeezed Felix’s hand to let him know the signal. The two stopped casting, and the light blue aura dissipated and the cage fell back to the Earth.

“NOT LIKE THIS!” Gladstone yelled as they fell. He prayed that this time his luck was there to protect him and the kids and not give them a painless death.

\- BAM -

The cage broke into pieces when it fell back into its’ original ground. Gladstone’s feathers were ruffled up and were clutching onto the lawn lounge chair for his life, meanwhile, the twins were up on their feet like nothing happened.

“Are you all okay?” Scrooge yelled and ran towards the cage.

“Uh-oh! We gotta leave!” Felix grabbed his sister’s hand and they started running.

“Don’t let them get away!” yelled Magica. She and everyone else ran after the duck twins.

The twins were running as fast as their little legs could carry them. Felix rummaged through his pockets and took out the measuring tape and held it out to his sister.

“We gotta travel now!” Felix said. Flavia held out her hand and tried to grab and pull the tape, which was hard to do while they were running. Flavia kept missing to grab the tape. She tries again gets it, well almost.

“Agh!” Felix tripped over a small bump in the yard. He fell taking the measuring tape and his sister down with him. Their hats flew off and their bodies hit the grass, it didn’t leave them with scrapes, but it left their bodies sore. Felix was the first to sit up, he looked around for the measuring tape, but couldn’t find it. He felt around in the grass and felt metal, but it was small. Felix looked down and saw the measuring tape was broken into pieces.

“Oh no. No, no, no, no.” Felix kept repeating the words as tears welled up in his eyes. He grabbed the pieces and slowly came to terms with what happened. “Oh nooo!” He bawled his little eyes out. Flavia heard her brother crying and sit up to find out what happened. She saw the debris of the measuring tape in front of her brother. She clenched a fistful of grass in her hand.

“No, this wasn’t supposed to happen. Everything is supposed to work out for us!” She gritted her teeth, and turned back to her sobbing brother and let go of the grass. “I’m so sorry Felix, this wasn’t supposed to happen. This was my fault. Please don’t cry.”

“Bu-bu-but I was holding th-th-the, BAHHH!!” Felix couldn’t hold back the tears, he cried so much that snot was starting to drip. Flavia put her hand on his back to try and comfort him.

“There they are!” Magica pointed them and led the group to them. “Now, give me the,” she paused looking at the twins, she saw they had blonde curly hair and then looked at the debris of the measuring tape. She looked closer and was shocked.

_ “The measuring time tape? No one can get that. But what if they did? No, if they are who I think they are. No, no, they can’t be. But the dime, the measuring the tape. No, they couldn’t be!”  _ Magica thought. Flavia got up and stood in front of her brother with her arms spread out to protect him.

“We’re not going to hand over the dime. We  _ WORKED  _ too hard to come here and get it. This is for our mom, if you want it, you’ll have to go through me!” Flavia said angrily. The rest of the group and Gladstone gathered in front of Magica and the twins and were weirded out at the sight.

“What’s wrong with the kids?” Scrooge asked.

“Wait, those symbols were familiar, it looks like an hourglass?” Gladstone thought aloud.

_ “Maybe they are my future kids.” _ Magica thought _. _ Then she noticed the twins’ curly blonde hair.  _ “Thank goodness they’re don’t have black hair, so it can’t be Rosolio. But wait they’re curly and blonde? Oh no. These two, can’t possibly be, or if they are, then I ended up with...oh my god.” _

“We, we, we, can’t g-g-go home. Be-be-because I-I-I messed up! Bwahh!” Felix cried even louder. “ We can’t give mom’s gift. We can’t go home. And we’ll never see mom and dad again!”

Suddenly clouds started to gather and darken the bright sky. Thunder roared and lightning shot through the sky. A light blue portal opened up behind the twins.

“FELIX AND FLAVIA DE SPELL!” A formidable voice cried from the portal. The twins turned around, and the rest of the group went wide-eyed.

“Oh my god I was right!” Webby said.

“ _ We _ were right!” Louie said triumphantly and raised his hand. “Up top.” Webby high-fived him back. “Looks like we won’t have chores to do or lose $10.” Dewey and Huey grumbled.

“Oh my god, they’re my future kids.” Magica muttered under breath and pinched her brows. Then, future Magica emerged from the portal, her long hair flowing in the wind, wearing a mid-sleeve maxi V-neck dress with a mid-thigh hilt, wearing black heels. Magica looked up. “Damn. At least I still look good.”

_ “Wow, she looks amazing even when she’s older.” _ Gladstone thought.

“Are you two okay? Do you know how worried we were? Do you-” Future Magica noticed Felix crying. “Oh no, what happened bambino?” she went over to him and knelt down to comfort him. Felix immediate went to hug his mom and cried into her dress. “Oh no sweetie, not into my dress.” But he didn’t stop, she saw how distressed he was and felt bad for her child. “Oh never mind.” Future Magica was a bit grossed out but still rubbed her son's back to comfort him.

_ “Wow, I’m this soft now? I was harsher on Lena than my future children. Did I get better at parenting?”  _ Magica thought.

“We were trying to get you the best mother's day present and we lost our way back home.” Flavia said and Felix pulled out the dime from his pocket and gave it to his mom. Magica and Scrooge stared intensely at Future Magica.

_ “My future kids getting the dime for me is sweet, and now I can finally get it!”  _ Magica thought.

“That's sweet from both of you, but why?” Future Magica asked.

“Because we wanted to get you the one thing you could never have.” Felix said in a nasally voice.

“And it was surprisingly easy. Don't know why you had a hard time in the past mom.” said Flavia. Magica mouth dropped by her future kids' responses. Future Magica shook her head, she got the lucky dime necklace from Felix. She stood up and urged him to do the same. Once she was standing upright, she looked at the dime necklace in her hands, everyone else looked anxiously at her with suspicion. Beakley quietly urged Donald and Webby to start aiming the paralyzers at both witches.

“Here Scroogey.” Future Magica tossed the lucky dime necklace to him. Scrooge was caught a bit off guard, his hands juggled the lucky dime necklace for a bit until he finally grabbed it in his hands.

“What?” Scrooge asked.

“Yes! A big WHAT!?” Magica angrily yelled.

“Even though our truce applied in the future, I’m pretty sure it should apply as much in the past.” Future Magica said. Present Magica was boiling red with anger.

“You just had the lucky dime in your hands! That’s been our goal! And you’re just going to toss it back to him? Well, fine then.” Magica jumped at Scrooge to grab the dime until Future Magica quickly summoned a lightning spell that shocked her present self in mid-jump. Everyone else went wide-eyed. “The hell was that?!” Magica yelled.

“Look, I won’t let anyone, even me break the truce I have with Scrooge and the dime.” Future Magica said looking at her past self. She looked up and saw Beakley, Donald, and Webby still aiming the paralyzers at her, but with confused looking back and forth at both witches, not knowing which one they should aim at. “It’s okay Beakley, you don’t have to keep aiming at me, but my younger self, you might have to.”

“Might have to!?” Magica yelled. “Just whose side are you on! And why are you betraying me? Us?!” she looked up to her future self with burning eyes.

“It should be obvious young me, I don’t need the dime anymore at this point in time.” Magica looked speechless at her. Her future self looked upon her younger self with calm and kind eyes. “Don’t worry, everything will work out in the future that we won’t need the dime anymore.”

“Are you even me?” Magica asked.

“I definitely am you, just a bit different. I mean 15 years makes a difference on who you are.” Future Magica said to her younger self. She then turned to her kids. “I appreciate the thought of this gift, but next time I rather have your macaroni masterpieces.” The twins looked at their mom.

“Okay, we will.” The twins replied.

“Good, and when we get back your dad and I are going to discuss the punishment for your consequences.” Future Magica said sweetly. The twins eyes went wide. “You may have had a good reason, but time travel is still a big offense in the magic community and you broke those rules. And we need to talk about how on Earth you stole those time-traveling magic devices.”

“Yes mom.” the twins looked down at their feet.

“Are you going to follow up with the protocol yet?” Magica asked bitterly. “I want to forget this day as soon as possible.”

“Oh, my husband will be is getting those things ready and should be here any minute now.” Future Magica replied.

“Wait.” Magica said hesitantly.  _ “No, I need to find out who I ended up with. I’m not going to chicken out asking this.” _ she thought.

“Who did we end up with?”

“I mean, it should be obvious.” Future Magica ruffled her kids’ hair and turned to look at Gladstone. Webby gasped, Louie scrunched up his eyebrows that translated to “Seriously? This is the guy you ended up with? This guy?”, Scrooge and the rest looked wide-eyed.

Gladstone blushed red and started sweating.  _ “Wa-Wa-wait, Is it really?” _

Magica was blushing red.  _ “It was...oh my god.” _

Gladstone shook his head.  _ “It can’t be, not after that Matilda incident.” _

Magica’s anxiety was rising.  _ “But the Matilda incident, that means we’re going to have to tackle that in the future?” _

_ “How could my future self trust her again?” _

_ “Is our future relationship still going to be awkward and passive-aggressive?” _

_ “My future self couldn’t be that ignorant to fall for her again.” _

_ “Is our future relationship only because we’re stuck with these kids?” _

_ “No, no, no.” _ He thought.

_ “No, no, no, no.” _ she thought.

“No, no, no, no, no.” They both thought, repeating that in their minds like a mantra.

“No, no, no, NO, NO, NO,  **NO, NO, NO,** **_NO, NO, NO,_ ** **_NO, NO, NO.”_ **

“Hey Madge, I got the potions you needed!” As a cheerful baritone voice yelled and walked out of the portal. An older looking Gladstone emerged, his blonde curls were slicked back a bit and produced a nice look for him. He wore a light yellow dress shirt, green vest and tie, and carried a dark green messenger bag on his shoulder. Time stopped, and everyone took a moment to soak in what they were seeing. And then, there was screaming.

“AHH!! I WAS RIGHT!! THOSE WERE HIS KIDS!!!” Webby yelled.

“AHHH!! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! WITH UNCLE GLADSTONE?!” Louie yelled.

“AHHHHH!!!!!” Some screamed, some just stared with their mouths open, but out of all of them those two were screaming the loudest.

**“AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!”** Gladstone and Magica yelled until they ran out of breath. Future Magica and Future Gladstone looked at each other, exasperated with their younger selves, while the twins looked annoyed and covered their ears.

“Are you both done?” Future Gladstone asked raising an eyebrow annoyed with his younger self.  _ “Didn’t think I was that dramatic back then, but yeesh.” _ he said in Italian to his wife. Everyone was finally done screaming and were catching their breath.

“Yeah.” Gladstone replied. “I think I’m done. I just going to need a while.” He faints to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your patience. This fic, which was supposed to be a one-shot, is going to eventually turn into a maybe 30-page story. It became bigger than I thought but here it is. I already got Part 3 outlined, but it will take a while as I'm going to go and work on my other Magicstone fic "The Fake Out." You could also check that out in the meantime until I get this last chapter written out. I hope you all enjoy the cheesiness of "Obvious who's future kids are these" trope.


	3. The Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is explained and we get a glimpse into Magica's and Gladstone's future.

Gladstone felt disoriented by the darkness that surrounded him. He couldn’t put his finger on it but felt like something was a bit off.

“Gladstone, are you okay?” He heard his cousin call out to him.

“Lad, you need to wake up.” He heard his Uncle calling him, the darkness slowly started to fade away and slowly opened his eyes.

“Morning you two.” he blinked a few times and yawned. 

“Gladstone, it’s 3 in the afternoon.” Donald furrowed his brows and said frankly.

 “I still consider that morning.” Scrooge shook his head. “Oh man, I had this craziest dream. None of you would believe. I dreamt that I met my future self who knocked up Magica. We even had kids together. Thank goodness it was just a drea-”

  ** _“ARE YOU TWO OKAY?!”_** Gladstone was interrupted by his future self yelling, hugging the ever-loving daylights out of his kids. Future Gladstone eventually puts down the kids and frantically looked around his kids’ bodies. **_“Are you hurt?! Wait, where're your hats!? You know you need to wear them to be safe!”_ ** He spotted the hats to the right of them and put their hats back on. He heard sniffling from Felix.

**_"Oh no bambino, what’s wrong?”_** Future Gladstone takes out a handkerchief to wipe his tears and blow his nose and listened to Felix to tell him what happened. Present Gladstone felt the longing and tenderness filling up in his heart filled, just for a moment. Future Gladstone gave Felix a hug and his handkerchief to finish blowing his nose, then stood up and went to Future Magica. 

**_“Sorry to keep you waiting Madge, it took a while to gather the necessities.”_** Future Gladstone took out a big spherical bottle filled with a clear periwinkle blue liquid inside from his bag. Future Magica grabbed the potion from his hand and wrapped her arm around his neck. 

**_“It’s no trouble, Gladdy.”_** Future Magica gave her husband a quick peck on the lips. Gladstone’s heart raced with nervousness, followed by a sense of happiness. He turned his head and saw present Magica who’s furiously writing on her hand, and his feelings immediately turned sour. 

“Nevermind, I woke up to a nightmare.” Gladstone said flatly. He sighed. _“I mean it was my dream to have a family, but with her, out of anybody? I guess I got my wish that it was her. But still...”_ his heart started racing with anxiety. 

The kids quickly ran over to the twins. 

“So you’re both from the future, huh?” Webby asked. 

“Yeah,” Felix replied in a nasal voice. “Sorry, we had to trick you like that. We needed to get the dime.” 

“I knew there was something off about you two.” Louie said. “But you’re pretty alright for our future cousins.” 

“Yet, you both risked destroying everyone’s future timeline to get it?!” Huey said sternly, Felix was taken back a little. “What about the butterfly effect? You could’ve altered all our futures in so many ways already.” 

“Well, we find out later in the future that when you time travel in the past, no matter what you do you still create a stable time loop.” Flavia replied. Felix Nodded while blowing his nose. “Whatever we affected in the past, was meant to happen.” Huey was taken aback a little. “If you want to ask about anything in the future, you can.” 

“Because we’ll create a stable time loop by asking these questions?” Dewey asked. 

“Nope, we’re going to wipe your memory when we leave so you don’t know about us or your future. It’ll be like we were never here.” 

“If that’s so, then what’s the point of asking about our future if we’re going to forget about it?” Louie asks. 

“Well, you can satisfy your curiosity for now. If you know about your future too much, you might alter it because right now you hate where you’re going to end up, despite your future self content with the choices you already made.” Felix explained in a nasal voice. “It’s better to forget and trust in your future selves they made the right decisions, even if it doesn’t make sense now.” 

“And you’re still going to be hella curious, so make the most of it ask any question you want.” said Flavia. The kids immediately bombarded her and Felix with questions. Gladstone overheard the kids, got up, and walked over to his future self and future Magica. 

“Hey, um, can we talk? Me to me?” Gladstone asked his future self. Future Gladstone looked at his wife.

**_“Do we have enough time to do this?”_** Future Gladstone asked in Italian. 

**_“We have enough time. He could use a little pep talk.”_** Future Magica replied in Italian. He nodded and walked off into another part of the yard with his past self. **_“And it looks like my past self could use one, too.”_** she thought silently as she watched her past self stealthily follow behind them. Meanwhile, Scrooge, Donald, and Beakley walked up to Future Magica. 

“I’m baffled by the idea that we have a truce in the future.” Scrooge said. “I thought we had a conflict that would go on for centuries?” 

“I thought so too, but things changed. We had an unofficial truce for a while after officially being in a relationship with your nephew.” She looked at the twins explaining to the kids about the future. “It wasn’t until you visited the newborn twins we made an official one. You didn’t want to make the same mistake again like with your great nephews and miss out on their early years.” 

“Why did you sign the truce and give up the dime?” 

“At one point, the dime became useless in my quest for what I needed.” She silently chuckled and pointed at Future Gladstone. “Gladdy helped find a substitute for the dime, and then there was no point chasing after it.” 

“Is that so...huh,” Scrooge said watching the conversation take between the two Gladstones. “It’s odd to see Gladstone in the future is so…” 

“Nice?” Beakley said. 

“Responsible?” Scrooge asked. 

“An actual parent?” Donald asked 

“I know, right?” Magica replied. 

“How in the world did this happen?” Scrooge asked. 

“I mean after becoming friends with him, I kind of influenced his behavior a bit. He saw how much more he could accomplish with just a little bit of work, he changed from his lazy, narcissistic, demeanor. He changed more once we were in a relationship, and by the time we had the little bambinos, he grew into a more responsible adult.” Magica explained. 

“Well, I’ll be.” Scrooge said. “I knew he had it in him. He just needed to have a family and work hard to be responsible. I guess I give him a job at my company in the future.” 

“Actually, not exactly. He works for me part-time and is also a stay at home husband taking care of the house, the kids, and the herbal ingredients for my shop.” 

“Oh.” Scrooge paused for a bit. “Different than what I thought would change him, but okay. Whatever works for him best.” 

“He still uses his luck to get most of the chores and errands done.” 

“Oh. Figures.” Scrooge sighed. “But still better he does things in his own way.” Scrooge smiled. “Can’t believe it was all thanks to you.” 

“But it’s also thanks to Donald and Daisy too that Gladstone changed.” Donald's eyes widened with surprise. “Daisy and Donald were great supports for him. Also, Donald helped us so much by giving us support and parenting advice, we wouldn’t have the family that we have today without them.” Donald smiled and pulled out his phone. 

“I have to tell Daisy about this.” Magica grabbed Donald’s phone away from him. 

“Sorry Donny, can’t let you do that. If Daisy isn’t here to get her memory wiped, then you can’t tell her.” 

“Aww.” Donald groaned. 

“Why did you kids decide to steal the dime if we have a truce?” Beakley asked raising an eyebrow. 

“I don’t know, we should ask them ourselves.” Future Magica said and the group walked over to the kids. The kids were lively and talkative but quieted down once the adults showed up. 

“So wait, I teach you two how to fight?” Webby asked. 

“Yeah, but Flavia’s better at fighting I’m not as much. But we’re both good at breaking into and out of places, thanks to Lena teaching us.” Felix explained. “And that’s how we were able to break in and get the heavily guarded magical time-traveling measuring tape.” 

“Speaking of which, where is your girlfriend? I thought she’d be living with you all at the mansion now.” Flavia said. 

“Wait, my what?” Webby blushed. 

“Yeah, your girlfriend, Lena,  you both get married in the future going off on magical adventures. And sometimes take care of us. You’ve both have since we were babies.” Flavia said. Webby started stammering and face going all red. 

“Whoops, guess this was before they got together,” Felix said. 

“I’m sorry I have to interrupt your pleasant chat with your future cousins, but I need to ask you two a question,” Scrooge said turning to Flavia and Felix. “Why did you steal my dime if your mother didn’t need it anymore?” The twins looked at each other. 

“Well, in the future, you challenged us to steal your dime.” Felix said, his voice less nasally. 

“What?” Scrooge paused. 

“We always play it as a game when we come and visit you.” Flavia happily replied. 

 “What?!” Flavia took out her phone and played a video. The video showed Felix chasing after an older looking Scrooge around the mansion.

  **“We’re going to get it this time Grunkle Scrooge!” Felix yelled.**  

**“Hehe, would like to see you try lad. Ha ha!” Scrooge laughed while running in front of him. Felix casted spells that Scrooge easily dodged. The camera changed from it’s fixed position to a jagged movement.**  

**“Got you now Grunkle Scrooge!” Flavia’s voice came out loud from the video. She casted a spell that Scrooge dodged easily. Felix tried to trip Scrooge from where he dodged, unfortunately, Scrooge somersaulted away from the two. The video ended when Flavia and Felix crashed into each other.**  

“I really would like to ask my future self why I thought that was a good idea.” 

“Ever since you told us about about the battles you and mom fought over the dime, it sounded so exciting and we thought we could do it better and get the dime.” Flavia said. 

“You also have lots of fun when being chased by us since you left adventuring to our older cousins and you’re living the rest of your years along with Grauntie Goldie.” Felix said. 

“Wait, what? Why would I even think to give up adventuring? Why would I enjoy being chased by you two? And did you say Goldie lives with me?” Scrooge heart raced and blushed furiously. 

“You thought it was a good idea to test our athletic and magic skills.” Felix said. 

“Plus, it’s almost mother’s day back home. We thought it was a good idea to give to mom as a gift.” Flavia said. 

“And the one method we haven’t tried yet was time travel. We could go back into the past and steal the dime when you don’t expect us. We were going to just borrow the dime, give it to mom the next morning, and then return it back so that the dime only disappeared for a few minutes in your timeline.” Felix explained. 

“And it’s like you said, we worked smarter, not harder. We made it easier for us to use our magic to get it.” Flavia said proudly. 

“It’s still a shortcut to getting stuff done.” Scrooge said curtly in a low tone. Flavia and Felix looked at each other, then back at Scrooge. 

“Really?” Felix asked. 

“Wait, but we worked smarter for this!” Flavia said. 

“Kids, past Grunkle Scrooge right now hates magic because of me, or well, my past self. It wasn’t until I stopped stealing the dime, your father started doing magic, and you two being born that Grunkle Scrooge accepted magic.” Magica explained. 

“Ooh.” Felix and Flavia. 

“What? I accept magic? I can’t believe my future self would ever think something as foolish as that.” Scrooge said and turned to the twins. The twins jumped a bit and felt a bit of nervousness. Scrooge noticed the twins vibes change, he took a deep breath and sighed. “But I guess if I accept it in the future, I’ll accept it for the time being since you’re my future family and all.” The twins smiled at his response. 

“I can’t wait to show Grunkle Scrooge the picture of the dime. Now we’ll actually get the rewards he’s promised us!” Flavia said joyfully. 

“Well, you two won’t be getting those rewards right away from your Grunkle. Your dad and I are going to have a talk with him after we talk about your punishment.” 

“Awww.” Felix and Flavia pouted. 

“Doesn’t the thought count at all the effort we put into this mother’s day gift?” Flavia asked. 

“Yes, but that’s an awful lot of effort to also illegally somehow get time magic tools. Which we’ll talk about later with your dad.” Magica said. Flavia and Felix sighed.

* * *

 Meanwhile, on the other side of the yard, Future Gladstone and present Gladstone were sitting on lawn chairs, sitting in awkward silence. Behind them was a tree where Magica stood behind, with a marker in her hand. 

_“I just need to be careful so those two don’t notice me taking down these notes on my hands.  There’s no way we’re compatible together. If we end up together, we’ll just be a messy relationship. Besides, he most likely doesn’t want me after that incident and the other times I used him. I don’t blame him. I need to make sure we don’t end up together, for both our sakes. Even if they wipe my memory, at least I have notes to guide me.”_ Magica thought. 

“So um...uh. Oh, how do I even start this?” Gladstone said. 

“Well I can guess since you’re my past self, you’re wanting to ask why we thought it was a good idea to get together with Magica, considering what happened with the Matilda incident.” Future Gladstone replied. Gladstone bent forward in the lawn chair and pinched his eyebrows. Magica silently groaned. 

_“Note: We’ll have to talk about Matilda.”_ She rolled her eyes. _“Another reason to avoid this relationship with him.”_  

“Ugh...I can’t even avoid talking about that incident even with myself.” Gladstone groaned. 

“Hey, it’s okay. Talking about the incident is what helped smooth things over with Madge.” Future Gladstone replied. Present Gladstone groaned while Magica’s eyes widened. “I know the talk to is going to be awkward and a little rough, but trust me, it gets better after it.” Gladstone’s and Magica’s heart rate sped up a bit. 

“But how can I, well you, um, we trust her again after that incident?” Gladstone asked. “I mean, I still like her, but when I get past the infatuation I can’t help but get complicated feelings and anxiety on trusting her. And you need trust in a relationship, otherwise, you’re in a constant state of anxiety.” Gladstone explained. 

_“Even after that Matilda incident, after all the pain I caused him. He still wants to be together?”_ Magica blushed. Feelings of guilt and infatuation swelled in her chest. _“Oh no, not these feelings again.”_  

 “I know we’re carefree, but I wouldn’t toss a lot of caution into the wind to get into a relationship with her again.” Gladstone said. Magica hung her head in guilt. Future Gladstone chuckled in response. 

“Well, you’re right about that. We couldn’t get into a relationship without thinking about that incident. Every time Madge and I kept running into each other, we would avoid that conversation. We weren’t ready to talk about it. But yet our lives became intertwined with each other, meeting each other again and again, so much we became friends. It was obvious we still had some feelings for each other since the incident, but we didn’t act on them because we didn’t want to get broken hearted again. At first, we pretended not to acknowledge the Matilda incident and ignore it, and it helped for a while. But we got closer to each other, finding things in common, and to our surprise enjoy each other’s company. We both wanted to act on our feelings, but we would be driven away from each other.” 

“By what? Our families’ years long conflict? Uncle Scrooge?” Gladstone asked. 

“Our luck.” Gladstone was shocked at his future self reply. “We didn’t want to be hurt again by her. So you know how all that time where we have our ‘She was so cute but it’s too bad she used us. She was so sweet, but I don’t want to experience that again even though I do want to experience some time with her.’ thoughts about her? Especially after the incident.” Gladstone put his head down, but his future self could see that his face was pink. 

“Ugh...yes.” Gladstone groaned. Magica was blushing behind the tree. 

“Well, our luck usually grants us whatever we need and want. But even though we felt like we needed to be and wanted to be with her, our luck would prevent it from happening. It knew we weren’t ready yet. And every time we would actually come close to confessing our feelings, we would be interrupted by my luck. My luck knew if we didn’t talk about Matilda it wouldn’t be good for me or her to get together. So my luck granted me what I needed and wanted in a weird way, to stop me before I got hurt. Even though in the end it still hurt when I never got to confess my feelings to her. So we had to talk about the incident if we wanted to get together.” 

“And how was it?” 

“It was awkward, long, and painful.” Gladstone winced hearing it. 

_“Also note, it’ll be painful to talk about Matilda.”_ Magica wrote on her hand. _“Ugh, why did future me do this!? I swear when I walk back over I’m going to smack her. This relationship is not worth the trouble.”_  

“But once we got that our in the open, things smoothed over for us. Which was good for the both of us” Future Gladstone smiled. Magica stopped furiously writing on her hand for a bit. 

_“I honestly don’t know how to feel about that.”_ Magica silently sighed and felt her heart racing again. 

“Yeah, but was it worth all that trouble? You both didn’t have to talk about Matilda and just avoid each other at all costs. I mean, she used us.” Gladstone replied. 

“Ah, but in the end, it was worth it. That conversation was cathartic, and from there we cultivated a friendship and eventual relationship. A friend who doesn’t use us, anymore.” Gladstone looked skeptically at his future self. “Even after the Matilda incident, she doesn’t use us to steal the dime. No matter how many more times we’re thrown into situations with her dime schemes. Anyways, our luck would interfere with her so she would never get it. We usually have to save her when her plans went awry or she’d focus on saving us and give up the dime.” Future Gladstone chuckled. 

_“Okay, how can I seriously miss out on those opportunities to use him? I know I still feel guilty for using a sweet guy like him, but I thought I would get over it eventually to use him again. Ugh! This guilt is too powerful.”_ Magica thought. _“Wait, did I just admit he was sweet? Dammit, brain! You’re not helping me here!”_  

“We couldn’t avoid her entirely. Sometimes our luck would bring us to her or her to us. We became friends, talked about Matilda, and eventually became lovers who balanced each others’ personalities and lives.” Gladstone and Magica both blushed and shuddered. Future Gladstone turned to look at his wife in the distance talking to Scrooge. 

“How do we even balance out each together? Doesn’t it turn into angsty awkwardness and drama?” Gladstone asked.

“Well in the beginning, yeah there was the angst and drama. After being drawn together we helped each other out and found we had things in common and chemistry. I mean, we both can be pretty reckless, so that’s one thing we had in common. But Madge always dealt with the consequences of her recklessness, she’d always charge in head first thinking if she didn’t do anything she’ll miss her chance.” 

_“I do not-”_ Magica paused for a bit and considered Future Gladstone’s words. _“Okay, I guess he does have a point.”_ she rolled her eyes. 

“But thanks to us and my luck, let her enjoy the perks of having a safety net to catch her from our recklessness. Our luck helped give her some space to feel safe and we teach her how to relax, which gives her a chance to take time and think her plans through. With that, she achieves more of her goals with ease.” Future Gladstone continued to explain. 

_“Okay, but I really can’t rest for a minute, I’m in need of the dime.”_ Magica thought furiously. She paused writing on her hand for a bit and took in the words that her future husband said. _“Do I really need to waste time on relaxing to achieve my peaks?”_  

“Okay, then how does she balance us?” Gladstone asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Her support and ambition eventually rubbed off on us to realize our full potential in magic.” Future Gladstone grabbed from his bag some brown poles, a gold aura emanated from his hand and the poles manifested into a cane. The cane was encrusted with runes everywhere and glowed with a gold aura. Gladstone’s and Magica’s eyes went wide. 

“We can do magic?” Gladstone asked. 

“Yep, we could’ve always done it. Technically, our luck is a form of magic but, we just needed a push to start doing magic instead of reading about it.” Future Gladstone channeled magic into the cane, and it spits out tiny small gold fireworks from the jewel sitting at the top of the cane. Gladstone’s eyes were filled with wonder, mesmerized by the tiny fireworks. “Once we learn it, we achieve so much more with our luck.” Future Gladstone handed the can over to his present self to look over. 

_“Those runes look impressive. And I guess it would make sense he learned magic from me.”_ Magica thought. 

“So she pretty much changes us?” Gladstone asked. 

“Not really, she just influences us and we end up making the choice to change ourselves. We also influence her and she makes changes too.” Future Gladstone stopped the mini fireworks show from his cane. “She needed some stability in her life and learn to have some time where she could rest, relax, and care for herself. And we pretty much teach her how to do that. And she teaches us we needed some goal and structure to get more out of our life.” 

“But don’t you hate her for using your luck?” Gladstone asked. Magica gulped. 

“Well this time, it’s on a mutual basis. It’s to help her. And I mean we actually do give her some of our luck at one point. But that’s way later in our relationship.” 

“Wait, what! Why would you do that!? What are the consequences of giving our luck away? Do we have an infinite source of luck or do we just start having bad luck because YOU HAD to give it away!” Gladstone yelled. Magica’s eyes went wide, her heart started to feel heavy with guilt. Future Gladstone calmly looked at his past self who was glaring at him. 

“I was aware of the risk, I found out once we give some of our luck, that portion is gone. It’s not an infinite resource. But, the only side effect was that we had lucky events happen a bit less often.” Future Gladstone looked down at his hand. “She was in a life or death situation, I had to use and give some of my luck to save her.” Present Gladstone turned to look at him. “I couldn’t stand by without doing anything, it was either that or lose her. And I don’t regret making that decision.” 

_“I can’t believe he did that. Not only do we end up together, but I owe him my life too?”_ Magica thought and the felt the guilt weighing more on her heart. _“Dios, he’s way too nice and sweet. I don’t want to owe my life to him!”_  

“I can’t believe we did that.” present Gladstone sighed, his anger faded away and replaced with weariness. “But if you did it to save her, I guess I can see why.” Magica felt the weight of the guilt lifting from her heart. 

“Well, we do it again when the twins.” Future Gladstone and present Gladstone turned to look at Flavia and Felix in the distance showing more of their dime chase videos on their phone. “The triple distelfink we made for them broke when they were born. I was so worried that they wouldn’t be protected. Or deal with an inverse effect of having a lot of bad luck. Or...” 

“Or inherit their luck like we did.” 

“Yeah, I didn’t want them to go through dealing with the death of a parent like we did. We were young. I mean Matilda and Goosestave were also good parents.” 

“And when Uncle Ludwig and Grandma Duck used to come and take care of us.” 

“Oh, those were nice times.” Future Gladstone. “But still we miss mom and dad.” 

“Yeah.” Gladstone sighed. “So how did you give your luck to them?” 

“I made them lucky charms. It’s a four leaf clover pin, where we can pin it to them. I made them pin it to their hats so it wouldn’t get lost. It took a lot of my luck to make those charms. They can’t ever lose it.” 

“How much luck do we even have left?” Gladstone asked nervously. 

“Enough to ward away most really bad experiences from happening. We don’t get free raffle prizes anymore or win contests by walking in. We can still summon and wish for stuff and situations, like weather phenomenons every so often. We can still use it to have an easier time doing chores and errands, or find out if the kids are breaking the rules. Oh, and save the kids in close call situations.” 

“What?” 

“We quickly save them in various close call almost lethal situations, like if they fall off a swing, have a car almost run into them, and or accidentally summon Beelzebub or any other demon. We save them in the nick of time, but it happened often more when they were babies without their lucky charms.” 

“Wow, their luck is worse than Donald’s. But does losing our luck make our lives worse?” 

“Surprisingly, it doesn’t. In fact, giving up some of it made our social life so much better. No one wants to use us for our luck anymore.” Future Gladstone chuckled. 

“Don’t we lose a lot of the perks that helped us survive without having to do anything?” 

“The raffles and contests prizes, yeah we’ll lose most of that. But we still have our home and even Madge’s place to crash when we’re in Italy. And we don’t lose any of the stuff we won previously, so we still reward we can claim in due time.” Gladstone breathed a sigh of relief.

“Well that’s a relief to hea- wait. Did you just say we regularly crash at Magica’s home?”

 “Yeah, we do. And she eventually lives with us for a while when her home burns down when Mt. Vesuvius erupts. We eventually move to Italy when my luck summoned a home charity to rebuild Madge’s home. We have a beautiful garden there where we get most of our food for our experimental cooking.” 

_“Wait, my home burns down?”_

“Wait, what do you mean by experimental cooking and my garden?” 

_“No! I want to know how to prevent my home from burning down!”_ Magica thought. 

“Well, I mainly make up the recipes as I go along. Or if I just have the base of the recipes then I can whip different versions of it depending what I have in the kitchen and garden. Or whatever Madge brings when she comes home from work. At worst, it’s edible. But at best, it’s delicious. Plus we have a big garden at our place in Italy, where we also take care of magical plants!” Gladstone’s feet shuffled. 

_“Dammit, NO! I don’t care much about this! Back to the house! MY HOUSE!”_  

“So do we, um, get a job?” Gladstone gulped. 

Magica silently screamed in her head. _“AUUUGGGHHH!!!!!”_  

“Well, yeah.” Gladstone held his breath. 

“Oh god...what is it?” 

“Our job is just to take care of the children, cook, keep the house together, take care of the garden, and work part time at her magic shop.” Gladstone was speechless for a bit. 

“So we’re, a stay at home husband and part time worker?” 

“Mainly we just work on our specialties like charms and botany.” 

“What about money?” 

“Mainly Madge is the breadwinner for us.” 

_“And he’s dependent on my magic business? But I don’t have much of one anymore. Or one that would make enough to support us.”_  

“Wait, how? She spends so much money flying here to Duckburg four times a year.” 

“She revives her family’s magic shop along with her brother later on and makes good money.” Magica stopped furiously writing on her hand. 

_“Wait, Poe? I finally get him back and fix everything?”_ Magica thought.

“Wait, she has a brother?” 

“Oh yeah, we also help her out with that too. Which funny thing, this all happens because we help her out with the dime situation.” 

_“Wait, what?”_ Magica thought. 

“By what? Stealing it?” 

“Well, we did steal the dime at one point.” Gladstone gasped. Magica had to cover her mouth with both of her hands and dropped the marker because she would’ve screamed. 

_“Damn, didn’t think he would be that loyal to me.”_  

“Don’t worry, in the end, she returned it since she didn’t need it anymore.” 

_“Seriously, what the **HELL** future me!?”_ 

“We help her out again, which eventually leads to her family’s shop situation.” 

“Wait, wait, wait. What did we help her out with this time?” 

“Well, we go on an eighteen month quest to find these certain magical artifacts as an alternative ingredient that’s equivalent to our uncle’s dime to turn her brother back to normal. I won’t go much into details, but all that time we spent helped brought us together.” Future Gladstone sighed dreamily. He then saw his past self about to freak out. 

_“Oh my god. This can’t be. He helps me with the one thing I need- no, I need to find my marker and write this down! Drat! Where’s that blasted marker!?”_ Magica dropped down on to the grass and tried to feel for the marker. 

“Don’t worry, this is after we talk about Matilda, everything isn’t so awkward on the trip.” 

“Wait, wait, if we end up together how how the heck did we deal with our families approving the situation?” 

“Oh well Magica’s family wasn’t receptive at first but eventually came around.” 

“So it was a smooth transition?” 

“Oh no, not smoothest in the lightest.” Future Gladstone chuckled. Gladstone sighed in response. 

_“Figures, with Granny pushing Rosolio on me all those years, she’d probably kill or hex Gladstone for becoming my official boyfriend.”_ Magica shuddered. 

“Oh god, then what about our family?” 

“Surprisingly, our family was mostly supportive, except for Uncle Scrooge. That was the hardest to deal with. He didn’t talk to us for a few years. But he came around once he met the kids.” 

“Why?” 

“He realized he didn’t want to make the same mistakes he did with missing out bonding with Della’s boys for ten years. And he didn’t want to cut ties with us entirely, we’re his nephew. Once he realized we were on his side and trusted Magica, he apologized and accepted all of us into the family.” Future Gladstone turned to look at his past self who’s looking a bit calmer. “Any other questions you like to ask?” Gladstone stayed silent for a bit and then shook his head. Magica finally found the marker in the grass and stared at the notes she made and readies herself to take down anymore notes. 

“No, I think I’m fine. I feel much better now. Thanks for talking to me.” Gladstone breathed a sigh of relief. “I guess ending up with Magica won’t be all that bad.” Magica gripped the marker so hard that it broke. The two Gladstones got up and started walking back to the group. 

“Oh yeah, I just realized this. So we take her last name?” Gladstone asked while walking. 

“Yep, it’s to help bring back her family name again.” Future Gladstone replied, and started talking about the wonders of the magic community he was involved in. Magica waited a bit and followed back to the group leaving the broken pen behind. 

Future Magica noticed her future self walking behind her husband and Gladstone. 

**_“Thanks for waiting for us.”_** Future Gladstone said to Future Magica. 

**_“Not a problem. I take it everything’s fine with your past self.”_**  

_“ **Yep, but what about your past self?”**_ Future Magica looked at her past self walking back to the groups, with black fists. 

**_“I think she’s fine.”_** Future Magica smiled and noticed her past self giving her death glare. 

**_“I really hate the path you let us take in the future.”_** Magica said to her future self. **_“But since it eventually made us happy, then I’m fine with it. Just please let me forget about this.”_**  

**_“You’re welcome.”_** Future Magica smirked. Magica rolled her eyes and looked at her hands stained with the black dye.

  ** _“I hope I don’t regret this.”_** Magica said. 

**_“Don’t worry too much, I promise you, that everything will turn out fine. It just takes time. We make good decisions that are worth the trouble and pain. It’s worth it.”_** Future Magica smiled to her past self. Magica huffed, then looked at Gladstone, she felt her face become slowly warm and red. Gladstone noticed Magica from the corner of his eye and blushed. 

“Okay, so this should be everyone who’s here today right?” Future Gladstone asked the group. 

“Yeah, that’s all of us.” Scrooge said. 

“Sorry about this, but you all need to forget what happened today.” Future Magica said taking out the bottle she got earlier. 

“Bye! We had fun playing with you!” Felix said. 

“And breaking into your place!” Flavia said. 

“We’ll see you in our future!” they both said. 

Future Magica took the bottle and threw it up high in the sky and summoned lighting in the sky to strike the bottle. There were roars of thunder, the sky became cloudy and dark only over the McDuck mansion. Future Gladstone took out his cane. 

“ _Appa mangia uni flan_ , I summon an umbrella to protect me and my fam.” Future Gladstone quickly chanted while Future Magica pulled the twins closer to her and her husband. The runes glowed a light gold from the cane. 

There was another roar of thunder, it started to drizzle and eventually became heavy. Everyone saw the future family staying dry underneath an invisible umbrella Future Gladstone held up. Gladstone and Magica watched their future selves hold each other’s hands, as they walked to the portal. Even though their comfort is temporary, at least they know at this moment, everything will be alright, and that they can trust in themselves to make the right decisions for their happiness.

* * *

 Back in the future, the twins were sitting at their kitchen table, with arts and crafts supplies everywhere. 

“Okay, I admit, maybe trying to get mom the dime for Mother’s day wasn’t the best decision,” Flavia said while stringing some macaroni. 

“It sucks that we’re grounded from using magic for a month, we could’ve used it for our chores. Felix said holding up his phone, being careful not to mess up the macaroni pendant that he made. 

“Doing your chores without magic will help teach you some important lessons about hard work.” A voice came from Felix’s phone. “Well, it was a nice try on trying to get the dime lads. Hehe.” 

“Technically Grunkle Scrooge, we got it and had it in our possession. For a while.” Flavia said. 

“True, which is why I will reward you two for getting my dime.” Grunkle Scrooge replied. The twins gasped. “Well after you’re ungrounded.” They both sighed. 

“Whelp, this is the next best thing we can give to mom for our mother’s day gift,” Flavia said. Felix turned his phone to show Grunkle Scrooge their mother’s day macaroni artwork. 

“What do you think Grunkle Scrooge? Is this as good as your dime?” Felix asked. 

“Oh kids, I think your mom will like this better than my dime.” Grunkle Scrooge laughed heartily. 

“Now all we have to do is clean up. Without magic.” Flavia sighed. “Sorry Grunkle Scrooge we have to go.” 

“That’s alright. You kids are good, and no more time traveling over there.” The twins sighed and felt a weight of guilt. “When you’re ungrounded and come to visit me again, we could go time traveling with my time traveling grandfather clock.” The twins’ guilt lifted, and they eyes swelled with excitement. 

“Whoa!” Flavia said. 

“That would be cool Grunkle Scrooge!” 

“Hehe, just remember to stay good and work hard. And don’t tell your parents about that.” 

“We will.” Both twins replied. 

“Bye, you two, oh and say hi to your parents for me.” 

“Okay!” Flavia said. 

“We will.” Felix said. 

“Bye Grunkle Scrooge.” The twins said at the same time and waved. They hung up on the video call. 

“Do you think mom will like our macaroni dime necklace?” Flavia asked. 

“I’m sure she will.” Felix said. “This is one of our best masterpieces in the macaroni art medium we ever did.” Flavia chuckled holding up a macaroni necklace, there was a big macaroni wheel as the pendant with different colored macaroni showing the number 10. And thus ends the monumental dime chase. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for everyone's patience and comments. This took longer than I thought because there was a lot to expand on then I realized. This is the longest chapter for any fanfic I've written.
> 
> With this chapter wasn't initially planned, which is why it took very long to write. But I wanted to write up how Magica's and Gladstone's relationship would develop and also drop hints of future fanfic I hopefully get to write in the future. Plus I felt if you ever visited your past self, they could hate what you grew up to be (I know my past self would). And if that happened, well I want to reassure my past self the choices we made, were all worth it.
> 
> With this, the Two of Hats au is set up and so is Magicstone's relationship for that au. You can look forward to occasional one-shots featuring the Two of Hats Magicstone family.
> 
> I'll be working on my other Magicstone fic "The Fake Out", check it out!

**Author's Note:**

> This was mainly a big setup, but the payoff will come off in the next couple of chapters.


End file.
